


Neon

by garbage_cannot



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbage_cannot/pseuds/garbage_cannot
Summary: ichigo’s inner hollow loses it when ichigo, his entire world, is beaten to near death
Relationships: Hollow Ichigo | Zangetsu & Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Neon

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what the title means

“Oh no, Ichigo...” Orihime whispers as she, and several soul reapers run up onto the scene. 

Ichigo lays unconscious on the ground, in tatters. The Espada before him floating and laughing. 

“Damn... Alright, circle him! We can’t let him escape,” Histugaya orders the group. 

Everyone rushes into position, minus Orihime, who is watching Ichigo’s prone form, when an inhuman growl erupts from behind the Espada. 

They all freeze, as a bone-white form materializes over Ichigo, quickly taking shape as Ichigo itself. 

Well, almost Ichigo. It has his face, but long horns extending from its head. It’s arms are long and skinny, with enlarged hands with elongated and clawed fingers. It’s wearing the soul reaper’s uniform, but inverted to all-white, and the legs are torn and shredded and the creature stands, revealing legs of a dragon. 

“ _You, you did this_ ,” It speaks in its’ haunting hollow-voice. It snarls, showing fangs, at the Espada, who only smirks. 

“And? What will you do about it, little Hollow boy, hmm? You have the soul reaper’s face, so I’m sure you’re just as much of a weakling as he was. Why don’t you just run along?”

The Hollow screeches, and lunges at the Espada. 

Orihime gasps, she knew that Ichigo’s inner Hollow was his lookalike, but it’s very different seeing it twist Ichigo’s face into such rage. 

“ _How dare you, how **dare** you_?!” He punches and scratches at the Espada in an unrelenting assault, screaming in fury. The shockwaves from his strikes, blow the shinigami back. 

“The hell-?” A heavy strike knocks the Espada on its back, and the Ichigo’s Hollow seizes the moment, and lands on top of the Espada, resuming his assault. 

“ _He is mine! **MINE**! Mine! Mine! Mine_!” With each scream, he strikes, pummeling the Espada. 

“Somebody stop it!” Hitsugaya calls. 

They get a lucky hit in, knocking the Hollow back, using the confusion to land the killing blow on the Espada. 

The Hollow crawled over to Ichigo and hovered over him. 

“Shit! Get him away from Ichigo now!”

The group moves in to attack, only for the Hollow to gather up Ichigo, and clutch him to his chest. 

“ _Don’t come closer! Don’t touch him! He is mine_!” He hugs Ichigo tighter with each cry. 

Orihime watches, almost paralyzed, as Hitsugaya and the others strategize on how to get Ichigo back, if he’s even worth the risk of going near the agitated Hollow. Her heart drops when she hears Hitsugaya suggest that. 

Unfortunately the Hollow heard too, and screeches and snarls at the group, raising a clawed hand. 

Only Orihime notices the panic in his eyes. 

Only she notices the fear in his voice. 

Only she notices the tears streaming down his face. 

And she realizes something. 

Hitsugaya begins raising his sword, calling upon his zanpakuto, when Orihime feels herself running toward Ichigo and his Hollow. 

“Stop!”

It’s freezing, being so close to a wall of ice. Orihime can see her breath fog as she pants, just barely keeping Hitsugaya’s ice at bay. 

A growl rumbles behind her, and she turns around. 

He’s even worse up close, trembling and crying and angry. Holding his entire world close to him.

“ _Stay back_.”

“It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt Ichigo. Tell me, do you have a name?”

The Hollow’s frown deepens. 

Must be a no, then.

“I know you’re a part of Ichigo, so you must know me, right?” She speaks as calmly and softly as she can, even while she’s filled with anxiety. Ichigo is still unconscious.

“... _Orihime Inoue_.”

She smiles a bit. “Yes! Then you know I can heal him, right?”

He narrows his eyes at her. “ _No, you're all going to hurt him_.” Fear shines in his eyes, it breaks her heart.

Orihime kneels down, and decides to gamble on her hunch.

“I know, I love him, too.”

He gasps and his golden eyes fly wide open.

“You’re a part of him, how could you not? And he’s such a good person, always protecting everyone...always protecting me.” She looks up, into his eyes, “This time, I need to protect him, just as you have.”

He seems caught off guard, all of his malice disappeared. “ _I kept yelling for him to call on my power, but he wouldn’t. And now he’s almost dead_.”

“Let me heal him, please! You know how stubborn he is, don’t let him continue suffering for it.”

“ _Why should I trust you_?”

She sighs. “I don’t blame you for hesitating; he’s your whole world. But to be honest, I think he’s my entire world too. I dont know who I would be without him.”

A few tears slipped from Orihime’s eyes, mirroring the tears once again running down the Hollow’s face.

He slumps. “ _Alright... just, bring him back, please_?” He whispers, defeated. His manifestation begins to fade and flicker out.

Orihime gives a small, sad smile. “Of course.” Her hands replace where the Hollow’s hands were as he fades out completely. She whispers the incantation, and a glow light covers Ichigo, as Hitsugaya’s ice shatters.

It’s been cloudy for three days. At least no rain.

He’s bored and anxious as hell, and there’s nothing to distract him in Ichigo’s sideways world.

His feet dangle off the side of a building, and he swings them back and forth. Clouds usually mean his king is stressed.

“Oi.”

The voice makes him jump, and he whirls around to find his king. Ichigo.

“ _What are you_ -“

“Orihime said I should come check on you. Said you went nuts the other day. Mind telling me why the hell you went batshit?”

It takes him a second to catch up, he’s almost too distracted by Ichigo, healthy and vibrant, before him.

“ _What do you care_?” He tries to keep up his usual demeanor.

“You manifested outside of my body and beat and Espada to death. Kinda important.”

“ _Well_...” He scrambles, “ _You were nearly dead. Can’t have my king dying now, I haven’t even gotten to take over you yet._ ”

Ichigo stares at him for a moment, with an unreadable look. Ichigo slowly steps forward, and he scrambles to face his soul reaper.

“ _What you wanna fight_ -“

Ichigo’s hans land in his hair, bringing his head into Ichigo’s chest, in a sort-of hug. “Sorry, I’ll be more careful, Shiro.”

The light stroke through his hair feels nice, and- wait.

“ _Shiro_?!”

“It’s about time I gave you a name,” Ichigo chuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> i like hichigo he’s my son, sorry if this is bad or ooc.  
> also idek if it’s canon or if i stole someone else’s idea, but i read other fics calling hichigo ‘shiro’ and i really liked it so i stole it i’m sORRY


End file.
